


Oh no, he's hot!

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: An Unexpected Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going through Bilbo's mind the minute he laid eyes on Thorin? The things he thinks will shock you to the core! Written for anunexpectedanniversary on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no, he's hot!

> _Bilbo said to himself, "If one more dwarf comes running through my door, I'm kicking him out! I am getting tired of dwarves! They need to leave me alone and go bother someone else!"_
> 
> _But Thorin walked through the door berating Gandalf for not being able to find Bilbo's house. And the moment Thorin laid his eyes on Bilbo, Bilbo cried out, "Oh no! He's hot!"_

I cannot believe Gandalf had the nerve to bring this dwarf into my house. I mean, what is he thinking? I already have 12 other dwarves in my house throwing my dishes around and eating up all the food in my pantry and I really don't need this drama of a 13th Dwarf in my already messed-up evening.

I don't have time for this at all.

But when he stepped through that door, my heart stopped for just a second.

He was tall with long dark hair, beautiful blue eyes and a very serious demeanor. I just don't understand how he can be so...

No, no. I'm not even about to think about that!

And yet, he was staring at me.  
  
Gandalf said, "Bilbo, I want you to meet Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company."

Thorin looked at me and said, "So this is the Hobbit."

My heart lurched at the sound of his voice. What was this unexpected feeling that I'm feeling? My heart was pounding, I don't know what to do or say. This dwarf was definitely making it hard for me to even concentrate the way he was leering at me.

He definitely was leering at me.

I knew that I was certainly doomed the moment I spoke to him...


End file.
